The present invention relates to a method for making a disposable pants-type diaper and the pants-type diaper obtained by this method, and particularly to the method for making the pants-type diaper adapted to prevent feces from coming in contact with the wearer's skin and such pants-type diaper.
Disposable diapers adapted to prevent feces from coming in contact with and thereby soiling the wearer's skin is well known. For example, a pants-type diaper disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-11044 (REFERENCE) has a skin contactable sheet provided on the topsheet and the crotch region of this skin contactable sheet is formed with an opening around which an elastic member is in its stretched state to the skin contactable sheet. The opening is exactly opposed to the wearer's anus so that feces discharged from the wearer may move through the opening into a space underlying the skin contactable sheet without an anxiety that feces might come in the wearer's skin.
The diaper disclosed in REFERENCE is not free from the possibility that feces might move into a space between the wearer's skin and the skin contactable sheet and significantly soil the wearer's skin unless the opening formed in the skin contactable sheet is exactly opposed to the wearer's anus. Specifically, it is essential for the diaper of prior art to bring the opening of the skin contactable sheet in line with the anus in the course of putting the diaper on the wearer's body. However, it can not be determined from the exterior whether the opening of the diaper having been put on the wearer's body is exactly opposed to the anus or not. Furthermore, the skin contactable sheet is formed with a notch through which urine can be directly absorbed by the absorbent material. However, urine which has passed through the notch will be inevitably mixed with feces on the surface of the absorbent material. Liquidity of feces will increase when it is mixed with urine and consequentially a possibility that the wearer's skin might be soiled with feces will correspondingly increase.